kancollefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обучение: FAQ
Список часто задаваемых вопросов и ответы на них. Всё ещё пополняется. Новичкам/Начинающим Постоянно получаю сообщение об ошибке с девочкой и котом! Наиболее распространенные причины сообщений об ошибке соединения. Это не исчерпывающий список.. # Еженедельное обслуживание серверов. Займитесь чем-нибудь ещё, пока не завершится обслуживание. Проверяйте на официальном твиттере новости, когда будут проводиться обслуживания. Вы можете получить другое сообщение об ошибке, отличное от обычного сообщения с котом, если попытаетесь зайти во время обслуживания. # Системные часы не синхронизированы с Японским Стандартным Временем (JST). Измените системное время для совпадения с JST. Допустимо отставание около 1 часа # Некорректная API-ссылка. Если вы используете ссылки, то залогиньтесь на DMM, чтобы получить новую или убедиться, что она верно скопирована. # Просроченные кэш-файлы.Время от времени, проблемы с кэшем вызывают ошибки соединения. Они также могут вызывать прочие проблемы, например с отображением новых функций. Полностью почистите кэш браузера, чтобы решить эту проблему. This is your Internet Explorer cache if you are using the Flash Projector or KCV. # Обычные проблемы соединения. Ваш сервер может быть перегружен. Спросите других игроков на том же сервере, испытывают ли они подобные проблемы, в противном случае эта проблема связана с Вашим интернет-соединением. # Первый запуск игры на андроиде. 'Если до этого вы не запускали игру в браузере. 'Какие браузеры поддерживаются в игре? Почти все современные версии браузеров поддерживаются. Однако из-за большой нагрузки на сервера игры, настоятельно рекомендуется играть, используя Google Chrome. Это просто потому, что его Flash Player производит наименьшую нагрузку среди всех других браузеров. Даже будучи хорошими браузерами, Internet Explorer 11, Mozilla Firefox и Safari имеют высокую нагрузку на оперативную память своими плагинами Flash player. Более того, это не включая нагрузку самой игры. Таким образом, они менее рекомендованы, особенно игрокам с ограниченным объемом оперативной памяти. Переведена ли эта игра/Есть ли англоязычный (русскоязычный) патч? Не существует официального патча с переводом. Тем не менее, есть сторонние приложения, которые могут обеспечить частичный перевод. Будьте осторожны при использовании этих приложений, они не одобрены издателями игры. В некоторых из своих официальных твитов, они открыто запрещают использование макросов. Будьте в курсе, что вы можете быть забанены за нарушения игровой политики. Как я могу присоединиться к игре? Вкратце, для начала необходимо иметь учётную запись DMM и VPN для регистрации в игре. Следующих ссылок будет достаточно: # Обучение: Прокси соединение # Обучение: Как регистрироваться Я заметил употребление такой терминологии, как DD, CA, CV и т.п. Наша вики использует американскую военно-морскую классификацию для представления японских классов кораблей в игре, с несколькими небольшими изменениями для классов, которые недоступны в исходной классификации. Для полной классификации смотрите Глоссарий. 'Что насчёт w/x/y/z, когда мы говорим о строительстве и т.п.?' :Топливо / Боеприпасы / Сталь / Бокситы : / / / Как используются ресурсы в игре? У вас есть топливо (зеленый значок), боеприпасы (темно-коричневый/желтый), сталь (серый) и бокситы (коричневый). Топливо и боеприпасы, как правило, используются для пополнения боезапаса кораблей, а топливо и сталь используются для ремонта ваших кораблей. Боксит используется для самолетов, в плане строительства и пополнения их запасов на авианосцах. При строительстве, различное количество ресурсов используется для разного оборудования. Самолеты требуют больше бокситов, некоторые орудия имеют больший расход боеприпасов. Обратитесь к странице Разработка. Получить ресурсы напрямую можно семью способами: # Просто подождите. Ниже предела восполнения ресурсов, топливо, боеприпасы и сталь восстанавливаются на 3 единицы за 3 минуты, а бокситы на 1 единицу за 3 минуты. # Экспедиции. # Ежедневки/квесты/миссии. # Во время вылазок можно наткнуться на пункты с ресурсами. # Утилизация девочек или оборудования. # Обмен медалей или других подобных итемов, на ресурсы. # Покупка их в игровом магазине за DMM-очки. 'Я слышал о лимите ресурсов. Насколько он большой? Означает ли это, что я не смогу получать ресурсы выше определенного предела?' Естественный прирост ресурсов (1440 за сутки) прекратится при превышении лимита добычи ресурсов. В остальном, нет никакого штрафа и это никак не влияет на получение ресурсов от вылазок, квестов или экспедиций. Чтобы найти значение Вашего лимита ресурсов, перейдите к странице адмирала и посмотрите на последнюю строку синего цвета на правой панели. \text{Resource Regeneration Limit} = 250 \times ((\text{HQ Level}) + 3) В обновлении от 28 марта 2014, был введён абсолютный лимит ресурсов. Абсолютный лимит для ресурсов (топливо, боеприпасы, сталь, бокситы) установлен в 300,000 единиц, тогда как лимит оборудования, такого как Мгновенный Ремонт, Мгновенная постройка и Материалы для разработки, достигает 3000. Как только вы достигаете этого предела, вы не будете получать больше ресурсов, даже если вы отправляете экспедиции или попадаете на ноды с ресурсами в вылазке. Заметьте, что это не одно и то же с лимитом регенерации ресурсов. Где я могу достать конкретные ресурсы и итемы? * Топливо и боеприпасы: экспедиции (5, 13, 16, 21), карта 2-3 (с подводной лодкой во флоте). * Сталь: экспедиции (3, 7, 20), карта 3-2 северный путь. (Имейте в виду, что вражеский флот, с которым вы столкнетесь на этом пути за нодом с ресурсами, силен; по-видимому, ресурсов, что вы можете получить, не хватит на ремонт). * Бокситы: экспедиции (6, 11, 15), карта 2-2 (с подводной лодкой). * Итем быстрого ремонта: экспедиции (2, 4, 9, 10). Окей, я построил кораблик, надрал пару задниц и вижу оранжевые мордашки. Что они дают? Обратитесь на страницу Боевой дух/Усталость для получения большей информации. Мой корабль сверкает/блестит! ' Блеск обратен усталости и обещает бонус к статам, длящийся вплоть до следующей вылазки/упражнения/экспедиции. : Эффект при блеске: * Пропорциональный буст к уклонению основанный на показателе морали. * 16,5% шанс получить "Большой успех" на корабль с =>50 моралью, что в свою очередь увеличивает на 150% награду с данной экспедиции и гарантирует получение предмета. * Мораль всех кораблей (Route Support, 16,5% per ship with >=50 morale) / Мораль флагмана(Boss Support, 100% if Flagship morale >=50)определяет, появится ли вспомогательная экспедиция или нет. Обратитесь на страницу Боевой дух/Усталость для получения большей информации 'Я заметил замки-сердечки на экране выбора кораблей. Кликни его, и выбранный корабль не будет появляться в списке материалов для модернизации и затемняет кнопку утилизации. Позволяет не потерять случайно свой любимый корабль. Что насчет экспедиций? Вам необходим второй флот. Он может быть активирован в секции квестов: # Выполните 「水雷戦隊」を編成せよ！」 требующий легкий крейсер в роли флагмана, остальные корабли - эсминцы. # Выполните 「6隻編成の艦隊を編成せよ！」 в котором необходимо заполнить все шесть слотов флота кораблями. # Не забудьте проверить выполнение квестов и сдать их. Как я могу предотвратить потопление корабля? Чтобы избежать потопления, убедитесь, что корабль не поврежден тяжело (大破) перед битвой. Корабль никогда не затонет, если входит бой в хорошем состоянии (без повреждений / незначительные повреждения 破 / средние повреждения 破). Когда корабли в хорошем состоянии получат чрезмерный ущерб, они останутся с 1 HP, которые могут быть отремонтированы до полного здоровья. Если Вы продолжаете вылазку (進撃) с сильно поврежденным кораблем, и вошли в новое сражение, они подвергаются риску потопления и могут быть потеряны навсегда! Затонувшие корабли потеряны навсегда, без возможности восстановления. Если вам нужно рискнуть своим поврежденные кораблём, прежде чем перейти к следующей битве, убедитесь, что вы экипировали модули контроля урона. Это позволяет восстановиться потопленному кораблю. Ночная и дневная фаза боя считаются за один бой, так что корабли со статусом "тяжело поврежден" 'могут переходить из дневного боя в ночной 'без риска быть потопленными. ''' Видео о кораблях, тяжело поврежденных в дневном бою перед вступлением в ночной бой: - http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm22148662%7Chttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CayD735o04 Как работает контроль урона? Корабли, экипированные модулями контроля урона будут возрождены при потоплении и станут неуязвимыми в течение боя. Существует два типа: #Ремонтная Команда (応急修理要員): #*возрождает корабль с 20% от максимальных HP после потопления. #*позроляет восстановить флагману с тяжёлыми повреждениями до 50% от максимальных HP перед переходом на следующий нод. #*модуль расходуется при активации. #Богиня Ремонта (応急修理女神): #*возрождает корабль с полными HP после потопления. #*позволяет восстановить флагману с тяжёлыми повреждениями до 100% от максимальных HP. #*полностью пополняет боезапас коpабля. #*модуль расходуется при активации. Модули контроля урона можно получить, выполняя квесты или купив в игровом магазине. Каждый модуль расходуется сразу после потопления корабля, возрождая его и предохраняя от потопления в течение данного боя. Если вы переходите к следующему ноду (進撃), и этот же корабль снова понес тяжелые повреждения, вам понадобится ещё один модуль для защиты от потопления. Если дополнительный модуль отсутствует, риск потопления корабля остается. Зачем нужны ведра? Быстрый Ремонт ( 高速修復材) это итем, позволяющий мгновенно отремонтировать корабль (на базе). Получив Акаги или другой авианосец, вы осознаете их необходимость. Как обменять медали на награду? Что такое медали? в глоссарии и сделать гиперссылку Награда: *1 медаль можно обменять на x300, x300, x300, x300 и x2.' *4 медали можно обменять на '''1 x чертеж ремоделирования (改装設計図)' Медали можно обменять на награду, перейдя на страницу итемов (アイテム) по ссылке с верхнего меню главного экрана. 'Почему у меня отрицательные (-XX:XX:XX) или неправильные таймеры (2 часа на эсминцы и т.п.) в меню строительства?' Это происходит, если вы не установили системные часы на японское время (случается не у каждого). Чтобы исправить это, установите системные часы на панели задач на часовой пояс Осака/Саппоро. Перезагрузите игру, это должно исправить проблему. вы так же можете добавить дополнительные часы на панель задач, чтобы быть в курсе своего времени. 'Я хочу корабль X, Y, Z, и т.п.' Вы можете получить его следующими путями: *Если они падают с карт, смотрите дроплист. *Создать, смотрите рецепты строительства каждого корабля. 'Почему ресурсы так быстро заканчиваются?' Очевидно, что запас ресурсов не бесконечен. Использование флотов с BB и CV истощает запас ресурсов быстрее, чем он успевает пополняться за счет времени или экспедиций. Не забывай использовать DD и CL тоже. Да, они намного слабее линкоров и авианосцев, но когда вы дойдете до 3-2 и откроете для себя суровую реальность, состоящую в том, что необходимо пройти всю карту используя флот состоящий из одного CL и пяти DD, вы не пожалеете что тратили время на их прокачку. 'Влияет ли уровень и тип флагмана на крафтинг?' Частично. *Строительство кораблей зависит только от количества используемых ресурсов. Но при строительстве немецких кораблей у вас должен быть немецкий корабль в качестве флагмана. *Производство оборудования зависит от количества ресурсов и типа вашего флагмана. 'Нужно ли крафтить оборудование?' Нет, пока вы не достигнете уровня 20 штаба. Можно попробовать, но не ждите ничего редкого и ценного. 'Я не могу переименовать свои флоты!' Скорее всего вы используете отдельный флеш-плеер или API link для игры. Используйте страничку Kantai Collection на DMM чтобы все работало корректно. Примечание: '''Максимальное количество символов (включая пробелы) - 12. Как мне открыть третий и четвертый слот для флотов? *Третий флот: Завершите Квест А14 「川内」型軽巡姉妹の全3艦を編成せよ！ **Собрать все корабли класса Сендай (Sendai, Jintsuu и Naka). *Четвертый флот: Завершите Квест A16 「金剛」型による高速戦艦部隊を編成せよ！ **Собрать все корабли класса Конго (Kongou, Haruna, Kirishima и Hiei). Когда происходит ежедневный/недельный ресет? Квесты/миссии: *Ежедневные: 05:00 JST *Еженедельный: Понедельник 05:00 JST * Ежедневный PVP список: 03:00 и 15:00 JST Что такое Модернизация и Ремоделлинг? Модернизация - процесс при котором корабли жертвуются для улучшения статов другого корабля. Часто этот процесс называют "Слияние". Ремоделлинг это процесс апгрейда корабля до следующей модели. Обновленный корабль обычно имеет более высокий лимит статов. Некоторые корабли так же получают новые иллюстрации на картах и запись в библиотеке. Некоторые корабли меняют свой класс. Обычно, после ремоделлинга повышается потребление топлива/амуниции. Но есть и исключения, к примеру потребление не повышается у первых модификаций DD и I-168. Авианосные крейсера начинают потреблять меньше амуниции но больше топлива. Стоит помнить об этом при составлении флота для экспедиций. Вы можете провести ремоделированние корабля в любое время после достижения им соответствующего уровня. Но при этом вы потеряете все бонусы к статам что получили через модернизацию(огневая мощь, торпедная атака, ПВО, броня). При ремоделировании они вернутся к базовым значениям. Статы, которые нельзя увеличить через модернизацию (уклонение, ПЛО, линия видимости) будут пересчитаны с учетом уровня, так что не бойтесь потерять их при позднем ремоделлинге. В отличии от модернизации, любое оборудование установленное на корабль будет помещено в инвентарь и заменено на стандартное оборудование. Так же, в отличии от модернизации, вам потребуется сталь и амуниция для этого процесса. Можно сказать, что ремоделлинг это "эволюция" вашего корабля (все же играли в покемонов?). Если у корабля имеется несколько ступеней ремоделлинга(Chitose/Chiyoda, Kitakami/Ooi, Yuudachi и т.д.), то вам нужно будет пройти их все по очереди. Пример: Chitose Chitose Kai Chitose A Chitose Carrier Chitose Carrier Kai Chitose Carrier Kai 2 Примечание: Ремоделлинг сбрасывает все показатели полученных повреждений, усталости, снабжения. Это можно использовать, производите ремоделлинг сразу после возвращения из вылазки. Как я могу исправить неожиданное растяжение разрешения игры при использовании API? Используйте Flash Projector, чтобы запустить игру в родном разрешении, используя ссылку API. Или просто изменить размер окна браузера. Какая информация отображена на странице статистики адмирала? #Число имеющихся флотов. # Число доступных строительных доков. # Число ремонтных доков. # Число имеющихся кораблей. # Число имеющегося оборудования (включая установленное на кораблях). # Количество имеющейся мебели. #Ваш сервер. #Максимальное число доступных флотов (второй, третий и четвертый флоты открываются через соответствующие квесты.) #Максимальное число доступных кораблей (Может быть увеличено при покупке расширения порта/母港拡張. Каждый такой предмет увеличивает лимит кораблей на 10) #Максимальное число доступной экипировки. (Увеличивается на 40 благодаря использованию расширения порта/母港拡張. #Лимит регенерации ресурсов. (Достигнув максимального значения ресурсов их естественный прирост прекратиться. Вы продолжите получать ресурсы с вылазок, квестов, экспедиций. Абсолютный максимум ресурсов - 300.000, не смотря на уровень адмирала.) #Ваш результат вылазок. (Процент побед в вылазках будет требоваться в последующих мероприятиях) #Ваш результат экспедиций. #Ваш PvP результат. #Ваш уровень Адмирала. (текущий опыт/требуемый опыт для получения следующего уровня) #Comment box. (Это будет показано в рейтинговом списке) Что это за мигающая иконка в Меню Организации? Эта кнопка использует еду Mamiya's , расход которой восстанавливает состояние "морали" , у кораблей , в этой флотилии. Кнопка мигает , когда у ваших кораблей значение "морали" опускается ниже определённого уровня. Вылазки Почему меня продолжают отправлять в неправильные места? Разные ноды (точки) на разных картах имеют разные требования. Некоторые ноды имеют случайный характер, а остальные требуют специальной композиции флота (Босс в 3-2, к примеру, может быть достигнуть только флотом из одних лишь эсминцев (DD)). *3-2: Только DD. Другие флоты будут отправляться на север. *3-3: Два CV нужны для достижения правильного пути. *4-4: Два DD и один CA(V) для гарантированного боя перед боссом. *5-2: Два CV и один CVL для гарантированного боя с боссом. *5-3: Флот не должен содержать каких-либо медленно-движущихся судов, чтобы избежать опасных нодов с подлодками. Флоты с 3 или более ВВ будет всегда отправляться от нода с боссом. Флоты с 2 DD направляются очень часто с нода перед боссом к ноду с боссом. Странная анимация "дуги" появляется перед моим флагманом и другой мой корабль был поврежден, что произошло? Защита флагмана. Корабли с незначительными повреждениями (小破) иногда будут защищать ваш флагман от получения урона. От чего это случается неизвестно, но некоторые формации будут повышать вероятность этого события. Формации Кольцевая / Ромбовая (Diamond) будут иметь больше вероятность этого события, чем формация Одной Линией. Какие корабли эффективно противостоят другим кораблям? Обычно, линкоры и авианосцы доминируют на поле боя, кроме случая когда на оном появляются подлодки. Тяжелые крейсеры мастера на все руки а легкие крейсеры и эсминцы с их глубинными бомбами эффективны только против подводных лодок. Я видел красный текст в меню вылазки перед отправкой флота, что это значит? У вас достигнут лимит кораблей в доках (по умолчанию: 100 кораблей). Разбирайте корабли на материалы или используйте их для модернизации других кораблей перед отправкой на вылазку. Вы не получите новых кораблей, достигнув лимита. Если вы хотите увеличить доки, чтобы разместить там больше кораблей, купите в магазине предмет для расширения. Каждый такой предмет стоит 1000 йен и увеличивает лимит кораблей в доках на 10, дополнительно увеличивается лимит предметов на 40 (по умолчанию лимит составляет '497 'предметов); Посетите эту страницу чтобы узнать больше информации о трате денег. Что случится если я отключусь (выключу интернет, обновлю страницу браузера) во время боя? Игра сама рассчитает результат боя и ваш флот отправится на базу. Я заметил, что некоторые игроки фармят этих слабых Isuzu, почему? Isuzu Kai (五十鈴改) имеет на борту много полезных предметов ( 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount, 61cm Quad O2 Torpedo Mount и Type 21 Air Radar). В сочетании с её стоимостью модернизации (+4 AA) и весьма низки уровнем ремодели (12 ур.), это привлекательное предложение. Совет: Поставьте Isuzu как флагман и отправляйтесь в 3-2А. Спустя 12 вылазок она достигнет необходимый уровень для ремодели. Другие примеры: *Chitose /Chiyoda ( Type A Ko-hyoteki на 12 ур. ремодели) Эти линкоры Ru-класса надрали мне задницу в конце 2-4! Как я должен победить эти линкоры? Для этого потребуется много-много удачи. Ладно, шутки в сторону, эти линкоры первые противники, которых вы встретили и которые могут выдержать много урона и при этом нанести вам еще больше. Вам необходимо будет сделать ремодели ваших канмусу (кораблей), провести их максимальную модернизацию и поставить как можно более лучший эквип. Босс в 2-4 требует некоторой удачи, но дальше вы начнете замечать появление этих ВВ на других картах и бой с ними будет более простым, даже если в составе группы с ними будут 2 элитных корабля. Просто надейтесь на то, что ваши канмусу вынесут эти ВВ как можно скорее после начала боя. Но с другой стороны, если у вас есть 3 подлодки 20+ уровня, то босс 2-4 уже не будет таким кошмаром. Вам просто надо будет попробовать несколько раз и вы легко пройдете дальше. Но не забывайте о модернизации подлодок: доведите до максимума значения торпед и брони . Упражнения/Практические бои/PVP '''Список противников обновляется дважды в сутки, в 03:00 и 15:00 по JST. Каким образом другие адмиралы имеют значительно высоко-уровневые корабли? Naval exercises yield low admiral exp (20 exp) but high ship exp (up to 1k exp, maybe more). Compound that everyday and the exp gap would grow higher and higher. Overall, it doesn't really matter for you; the right preparations can help you win exercises against much higher-leveled ships. SeeExercises (PvP)for details. Некоторые адмиралы используют флот из низко-уровневых кораблей, для чего они это делают? It's easier to get the Sparkle buff. See sparkle effect for more details. To help other admirals (and hopefully you as well),please make sure your main fleet consists only of 2 high level ships (more exp to them) when you will be offline for a while. Please note that 2 high level ships does not mean a fleet composed of one level 1 ship. How do I get an S rank against a submarine fleet? Anti-submarine damage highly depend on equipment ASW stat. Equip your CL and DD with Sonar and Depth Charge while using line abreast formation. Оборудование, статы и ремодел: Что обозначает каждая характеристика? * 耐久 (Taikyū, Выносливость) - Здоровье (хитпоинты) корабля. Изменяется на 小破/中破/大破 [незначительные повреждения/средние повреждения/тяжелые повреждения] при уменьшении HP на определенный уровень. Корабли, вступившие в бой с 大破 повреждениями имеют риск быть потопленными. * 火力 (Karyoku, Огневая мощь) - влияет на урон орудий корабля / bombers do during bombing/shelling phase. * 装甲 (Sōkō, Броня) - Снижает входящий урон. * 雷装 (Raisou, Торпедная атака) - влияет на урон, наносимый кораблем во время торпедного залпа. * 回避 (Kaihi, Уклонение) - влияет на шанс противника промахнуться "miss" по кораблю. * 対空 (Taikū, ПВО) - уменьшает урон от воздушных атак. Увеличивает урон по авианосцам и влияет на фазу обнаружения. Смотрите здесь информацию о пушках ПВО. - доделать и запилить ссылку. * 搭載 (Tōsai, Самолеты) - Общая вместительность корабля для самолетов. Чтобы увидеть вместительность каждого слота, смотрите здесь. - допилить ссылку * 対潜 (Taisen, Противолодочная оборона/ПЛО/ASW) - Возможности корабля к противолодочной борьбе; увеличивает шанс нанести больший урон подлодкам. * 速力 (Sokuryoku, Скорость) - Делится на высокую/быстрые корабли и низкую/медленные. Механика не совсем ясна, но известно, что если все корабли во флоте быстрые, они получают бонус к уклонению. * 索敵 (Sakuteki, ''Обзор/LOS) - Данная характеристика определяет успех разведывательного этапа в начале боя. Чем она больше, тем выше вероятность успеха. В настоящее время, на карте 2-5 необходимо иметь определенный показатель LOS для достижения нода с боссом. * 射程 (''Syatei, Дальнобойность) - Определяет порядок стрельбы в начале боя. Корабли с высокой дистанцией атаки, начнут первыми. * 運 (Un, Удача) - Affects cut-in chance in night battle. Вообще, если значение характеристики равно нулю, это значит, что корабль не может выполнять действие, зависящее от нее, и нет способа увеличить этот стат. Скрытые характеристики * 爆装 (Bakusō, Мощь бомберов) - Начальное значение равно 0, увеличивается путем экипировки пикирующих бомбардировщиков/гидросамолетов-бомберов. Используется в воздушной фазе и фазе обстрела (шеллинга). Значительно влияет на атаку CV/CVL в фазе шеллинга. * 命中 (Meichū, Шанс попадания) - Точность. Влияет на шанс поразить противника. Может быть повышена только за счет роста в уровне или экипировки лучшего снаряжения. * クリティカル (Kuritikaru, Крит) - В отличие от других игр, критический удар в этой игре равносилен пробитию брони врага. Атака всегда показывается как "крит", если нанесено определенное число урона. Модификаторы крита. Что означают звездочки под уровнем корабля? Насколько близок корабль к своим максимальным статам. Если я могу поднять статы путем модернизации, в чем значение роста в уровне? * Характеристики Огневой мощи , Торпедной атаки , ПВО и Брони могут быть увеличены путем модернизации. * ASW , Обзор и Уклонение поднимаются только при росте уровня, хотя время ремонта также увеличится. * Теоретически, скрытые статы вроде точности и шанса крита тоже изменяются с уровнем (или с разницей в уровнях атакующего и атакуемого). Стоит ли апгрейдить Фусо, Могами и т.п. в авианесущие линкоры/крейсера? Стоит. Для авианесущих линкоров (BBV) характерно снижение максимальной огневой мощи, но рост остальных характеристик. Их авианесущая BB-форма по-прежнему имеют право на завершение квеста. У авианесущих крейсеров (CAV) НЕ 'снижается максимальная огневая мощь после ремодели, в отличие от BBV. В любом случае, они начинают с очень низким показателем огневой мощи после ремодели. Их максимальная сила атаки сравнима со среднестатистическими тяжелыми крейсерами. 'Имеет ли значение расположение оборудования в слотах? В дневном бою, расположение снаряжения в слотах не имеет значения для всех, кроме авианосцев. В ночном бою самое верхнее орудие используется для атаки, если провалится шанс спецатаки (Двойной атаки, Кат-ина, обратитесь на страницу игровой механики для получения дополнительной информации), это может повлиять на то, какой тип атаки выполнит корабль перед торпедным залпом и основной атакой. Тем не менее, совсем другое дело у кораблей, экипированных самолетами (истребители, разведывательные самолеты, гидросамолеты и т.д.), поскольку каждый слот имеет разную вместительность (смотрите здесь - запилить ссылку). Имейте это в виду при расстановке самолетов. Имеется ли оборудование, позволяющее совершать упреждающую атаку? Торпеды и бомбардировщики могут атаковать до стадии шеллинга. Корабли и подлодки, экипированные сверхмалой субмариной Type A Ko-hyoteki ( 甲標的 甲) способны наносить упреждающие атаки. Подлодки, достигшие десятого уровня, наносят упреждающий торпедный удар независимо от наличия соответствующего оборудования. Точность торпед во многом зависит от формации флота; постановка флота в шеренгу вызовет большое количество промахов субмарин, тогда как линейный строй даст максимальную точность. Что делают зеленые и желтые орудия? Терпеть не могу авианосцы, какие орудия позволят мне уничтожать самолеты? * Любое оборудование, прибавляющее силу ПВО поможет сбивать самолеты. * Зенитные орудия, радары ПВО, 46-см пушки и зеленые снаряды (Type 3 Shell) дают дополнительный бонус к ПВО для всего флота. * Автоматические пушки/Пусковые установки не имеют дополнительного бонуса, но дают высокие ПВО-характеристики кораблю, на котором они экипированы. * Type 3 Shell, 10cm High-angle guns, and Type 14 Radar являются, как правило, лучшим оборудованием для ПВО. * Для интересующихся желтыми орудиями: они для более точного огня по второстепенным целям, но в игре это означает только то, что они более точные. Исторически сложилось так, что они должны были быстрее стрелять и отслеживать быстроходные корабли, следовательно, наращивалась их точность. Кстати говоря, никогда не используйте желтые 15.2см орудия, они были плохи исторически и в этой игре тоже. Желтые 15.5см орудия лучшие. Каковы функции зеленых снарядов? Sanshiki,San-Shiki 'или '''sanshikidan '(лит. "type 3") боеприпасы сочетали шрапнель и зажигательные шарики для ПВО, исторически были разработаны для использования в Японском Императорском Флоте к нескольким орудийным калибрам, таким как 41cm Twin Cannon, 20.3cm Twin Cannon, and 12.7cm High-Angle Twin Cannon. В сущности, это позволяет вашим, не зенитным орудиям эффективно сбивать самолеты. Чем отличаются самолеты с иконками разного цвета? В чем различие между авианосцем (CV) и легким авианосцем (CVL)? CV может нести больше самолетов, и большее количество означает более высокую эффективность в фазе воздушного боя. Ваш флот с CV имеет большую огневую мощь, и, соответственно, нанесет больше урона в фазе шеллинга. К тому же, CV имеют большую броню и HP. Единственное, что не способны выполнять CV это атаковать подлодки, тогда как CVL могут. CVL также потребляют меньше ресурсов. Что означает число, стоящее рядом с моими самолетами? Вместительность слота, в котором расположены самолеты. Разные слоты имеют разную вместительность, что влияет на эффективность воздушного боя. В основном рекомендуется помещать синие самолеты (торпедоносцы) в более крупные слоты, а желтые (скауты) и красные (пикирующие бомберы) в меньшие слоты. Потеряю ли я оборудование при ремодели? Нет, игра автоматически разоружает корабль перед этим. Что мне следует экипировать на торпедные крейсеры, вроде Китаками и Оой? Любое орудие, торпедная установка, сверхмалая субмарина сгодятся, а сверхмалая субмарина позволит наносить упреждающий торпедный удар до стадии шеллинга (обстрела). Турбины (двигатели) станут хорошим выбором, если вы хотите повысить выживаемость крейсеров. Рекомендации по сборке для Китаками, Оой и Кисо: # Учтите, что на CLT нельзя установить гидросамолеты, сборка торпедных крейсеров должна опираться только на упреждающий торпедный удар и ночной бой. # До второй модификации (Kai Ni), у CLT есть только два слота оборудования. Они не могут совершать двойную атаку в ночном бою, так что в первую очередь обратите внимание на оборудование, максимизирующее упреждающий торпедный залп. # Кисо становится торпедным крейсером только после второй модификации. Перед Kai Ni (до 50 уровня) * 1× Любой тип торпед (61cm Triple Torpedo Mount, 61cm Quad Torpedo Mount, 61cm Quad O2 Torpedo Mount и т.д.) * 1× 甲標的 甲 Type A Ko-hyoteki После Kai Ni ( ур. 50, Кисо - ур. 65): = Сборка 1: Она дает хороший упреждающий урон торпедами, больше огневой мощи, можно сравниться с DD в дневном бою и получить двойную атаку в ночном. = * 2 × 15.5cm三連装砲(副砲) 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount (Secondary) * 1× 甲標的 甲 Type A Ko-hyoteki = Сборка 2: Эта сборка дает максимальную силу упреждающей торпедной атаки и высокий шанс кат-ина в ночном бою. = * 2× Любой тип торпед '61cm Quint O2 Torpedo Mount ' рекомендована. * 1× 甲標的 甲 Type A Ko-hyoteki Экспедиции. Помогите! Мой флот провалил экспедицию. Существует по меньшей мере две причины для этого, а именно: *Неправильный состав флота, либо низкий уровень флагмана. Смотрите Условия для получения детальной информации. *Не восполняли боезапас флота перед отправкой. Я никак не разблокирую экспедицию #xx. Не пропускайте прохождение предыдущих экспедиций, т.е., чтобы разблокировать экспедицию #18, нужно выполнить экспедиции с 1 по 17. Выполнить - значит, пройти ее в первый раз. Какие экспедиции являются наиболее эффективными? *Всегда составляйте флоты для экспедиции из сверкающих кораблей. Смотреть эффект при блеске. *Использование кораблей с низким показателем потребления топлива и боеприпасов оптимизует прибыль от экспедиций. * 'Корабли после апгрейда могут потреблять на 27% больше топлива и боеприпасов. 'Хоть это и незначительно, примите это во внимание, когда решаете, какой флот собирать в экспедицию. Считаются ли первые и вторые агрейды Китаками и Оой за CL в экспедициях, где они необходимы? Нет, не считаются. Если вы отправите их в такую экспедицию, это закончится ее провалом. Они считаются CLT. Это также относится к любым авианесущим линкорам (BBV) и крейсерам (CAV), таким как Исе, Хьюга, Ямасиро, Фусо или Могами. Как разблокировать Large Ship Construction' #Завершить квест на модернизацию корабля: Вам потребуется произвести модернизацию кораблей 4 раза. #Завершить квест на крафт: Вам потребуется сломать 4 части оборудования. Ломайте по одной вещи за раз, так как игра не учитывает количество сломанных вещей за раз. #Пользуйтесь постройкой больших кораблей! Помните, что LSC требует 4-х значное количество ресурсов (1500-7000 ресурсов на корабль), несмотря на то, что немного кораблей стоит пробовать скрафтить с помощью LSC. 'Примечание: '''Чтобы разблокировать первый квест, вам нужно открыть третий флот. Category:Kantai Collection Категория:Обучение Категория:Справка